The overall goal of the proposed predoctoral training program is to contribute highly creative, productive and well trained HIV/AIDS researchers to meet national health and research priorities. This goal will be achieved by having a cadre of predoctoral students train in the well-established interdepartmental graduate training milieu of the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry (URMSD), under the supervision of experienced and caring mentors. This highly interactive core environment will be fostered by: a faculty dedicated to excellence in teaching and research and committed to training in HIV/AIDS research;outstanding HIV/AIDS research programs of the program faculty;lecture courses and structured seminars in various aspects of HIV/AIDS research;journal clubs;well-designed enrichment activities and workshops;and a catalytic number of trainees. Research opportunities in a wide variety of relevant problems within the purview of HIV/AIDS research will be offered to trainees by experienced mentors with strong extramural funding and an established history of collaboration. Specific objectives of the program are as follows: 1. To develop an interactive, productive and exciting interdisciplinary environment in which predoctoral trainees obtain an outstanding education in the area of HIV/AIDS research. This will be achieved by integrating faculty from several different departments and disciplines. 2. To provide an enriched training and learning environment for students, with skills workshops, structured seminar programs and journal clubs, distinguished extramural speakers, career development activities, enhanced training in the responsible conduct of research, and opportunities for training in mentoring. Students will also be trained to evaluate and write both manuscripts and grant applications. 3. To foster communication among trainees and faculty through the programs outlined above. This will exploit the intimate environment provided at the URSMD, where all the participating faculty and trainees work together in the same physical space, under a single roof. 4. To support training efforts in three major emphasis areas: (i) viral replication and reverse transcription, (ii) viral immunology and vaccine biology, and (iii) viral pathogenesis, with special emphasis on neuroAIDS and host factors that control virus replication.